Protecting Program
by MissVidel
Summary: 7 long years have passed after Cell has been defeated by Gohan and Goku. Things have changed. Gohan decided to never fight again and to hide the past and truth from Goten about what they are and how their father truly died, but Goten starts wondering. Gohan threw his fighting life behind him now starts school, but then he meets a girl. Can he keep up his Protection Program?


"Mom?"

No sound.

_7 years have passed ever since Goku died, and things sure have changed the Son family 's life. Chichi had become much softle, more gentle and caring. She lost her temper and the will power. Ever since Goten was born she was reminded by him to her deceased Husband and Gohan had troubles as well with the Goku lookalike. Yet he made the promise to himself that he would protect his precious little brother from harm and pain. He talked about it with his mother, and they both agreed that it was for the best that he would never be introduced to the world of martial arts, and never knew about his Saiyan side. _

_Gohan took him under his wing and helped his mother raised him, and to Goten it was hard not to call him 'dad' sometimes.  
__Now 7 years have passed and Goten still doesn't know the true reason his father died. The only thing he knew was that Gohan was always there.__After noticing that Chichi started to get sick, Gohan helped around in the house, taught Goten, did groceries, and cooked. He did everything to help their mother out, since he couldn't bear the thoughts of loosing her._

"Mom? Are you alright?" A boy with black hair peeked around the corner of their kitchen and stared into his mother's eyes. "But ofcourse Gohan." she said gentle.

She looked weak and broken yet she always had the gentle smile on her now pale face.

"I will stay home today. "he said, sitting down on a chair next to her. "I can't leave you, while you feel like this."she slowly placed her hand on his. "Gohan, go be a teenager. School starts next week, you want to know what the school looks like, don't you?" she said strict. Gohan nodded slightly.

"About school.. maybe I shouldn't go there. It's too far away. If something happens, I can't protect you and Goten." He said, and looked to her hand who was still placed on his.

"Protect us from what?" she said with a cheeky smile, but then coughed. Gohan stared at her for a few seconds.

"Everything.." he finally said.

"You're going, and that's final. " Chichi said, and stood up. "But, Mother.." he tried but she shook her head. "Okay, fine, but let me take Goten with me. That way you can rest." He said with a careful smile.

Chichi rolled her eyes. "If that's the only way you will go to Satan city.. fine." She sighed and smiled at her caring son."You can drop him off at Bulma's when you go back, he's gonna stay with Trunks tonight. Oh and Gohan, just be carefull out there. And don't show your powers, or let Goten show his." She whispered.

"Don't you worry about that. You know it won't be a issue about mine, and since Goten doesn't know about his, it's alright." He said confident and with a quick smile he left the kitchen, off outside.

"Goten!" He yelled. "Come here for a second!" he said. Soon a little critter ran towards him and hugged his legs. "Gohan!"he said cheery and jumped up and down.

"So, what's up?"he asked, and grinned at his older brother. "We are goign on a road trip, how does that sound squirt?" Goten's grin ever grew wider. "Yay! Road trip, Road trip,we're going on a Road trip!" he sang.

"NIMBUS!"Gohan screamed into the sky, and soon a yellow little cloud made it's way towards them. That was the only thing Gohan couldn't keep a secret. "Well, go on, hop on."he said to Goten and Goten jumped on it, followed by Gohan himself. "Hang on, Goten. To Satan city, Nimbus."

The wind was brushing their skins softly, as a sunray kissed their heads. "It's a nice day, huh Goten?" he asked, and looked down to the black spiky hair of his little brother. He noticed how distracted he was. "Okay, spill it, buddy." Gohan said and Goten looked up. "What?" he said innocently. "Something is on your mind, spill it." Gohan laughed.

"Oh, well.. Uhm. I was at Trunk's place the other day.."

"And?"

"Well we did something we shouldn't have."

"Oh Goten, not again. What did Trunks let you do this time?" he sighed.

"We kinda, sorta, basically, pretty much listened to a conversation we probably shouldn't have listened to?" Goten said and finished with a forced smile.

"A conversation between who?" Gohan asked.

"Bulma and Vegeta...?"

"Okay.. that was rude of you two and promise me you won't do it again. Like you said yourself, you probably shouldn't have heard what they were talking about." Gohan spoke, with a nervous tone.

"Yeah, that's just it. They were talking about you." Goten said, and turned around on the cloud so he was facing Gohan.

"Vegeta was going on and on about how weak you have gotten and that it was a shame to you race that you put your training beside you like that. Bulma defended you saying you went through alot and such, but agreed that you did change alot." Goten said, as quickly as possible.

Gohan didn't knew what to say. This would ruin everything.

"Oh, That!" he lied. " Yeah, well You know how Vegeta is like really into fighting?"

"Yeah, like Trunks is too?"

"He is?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh really? Well anyway, He tried to uhm, teach me when I was little but I'm no fighter. But he still wishes to teach me. Boy,he's just an old grump huh?" Again he laughed nervously.

"It smells a bit fishy to me, Gohan. What about the fact that you changed alot?"

Again silence.

"Uhm, well. That was after Dad died." He didn't even had to lie for this part.

"Okay, I will leave it for now." Goten said. "But I feel like you're not telling me everything." He turned around, looking ahead again. And they both saw Satan City getting closer.

"Just don't get too much involved, Goten. I will have a little chat with them when I drop you off later." Gohan said.


End file.
